<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shots of Boku No Hero Academia by MortieMooTheGremlinWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318444">One Shots of Boku No Hero Academia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortieMooTheGremlinWriter/pseuds/MortieMooTheGremlinWriter'>MortieMooTheGremlinWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yagami Yato - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feral, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Smut, Snippets, Yagami Yato, cutes, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortieMooTheGremlinWriter/pseuds/MortieMooTheGremlinWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A random compilation of one-shots and possible domestic scenarios with continuations depending on feedback.<br/>I love you all! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kiri x MC x Baku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from a friend of mine! I love you Pebble &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Kirishima had to describe himself, he’d say he’s a level headed, reasonable man who’s respectful and understanding. Someone who’s a pro at Hero work and relationships, someone who understands that two people can hang out and it means nothing, even if they’re exes.<br/>
Well, he’d like to say all that is true but he can’t help but feel more on edge every time you and Bakugou hang out….Alone… even after everything that happened. Hell, you told him straight up the past you and Bakugou shared when you two made yourselves official, you’re honest like that. From what you’d told him, the two of you had agreed on being friends with benefits after you both left UA, neither of you was in relationships but agreed that at that point a relationship wouldn’t have worked out. So you worked off urges and stress in more ways than just working out and Kirishima was fine with that.<br/>
Keyword… was.<br/>
Neither you nor Bakugou was upset with how you two ended things, you just… stopped seeking each other out for hookups and remained friends.<br/>
So why did Kirishima keep having to remind himself of this? Why couldn’t he just leave the fact that you two aren’t screwing around anymore alone?<br/>
He didn’t really know the answer himself, he wished he did but it just wouldn’t leave him alone, gnawing at him, just how close you two are, it irritated him to no end and you’d even suggested that maybe you and Bakugou stop hanging out...<br/>
Of course, Kirishima said you shouldn’t have to stop hanging out with a close friend, but… even if he said that it didn’t sort his nerves out.</p><p>So when Bakugou shot him a text that you’re going to be staying over the night because your flat had huge flooding? He was pissed. So what if your phone had been broken in the process and Bakugou lived much closer to you then he did? He didn’t quite know when he’d already started his furious storming down to Bakugo’s place but judging by your surprised expression when you’d opened the door, he’d been pretty damn quick.<br/>
“Eiji! I wasn’t expecting you to come here... uh, are you ok? You ….feel upset” You politely greeted at first only for your tone to slowly die down to concern, your quirk allowing you to tap into some of what he was thinking but Kirishima immediately voices his thoughts.<br/>
“Of course I’m fucking upset, you’re always going to Bakugou a-and it pisses me the fuck off pebble!” He snaps, flinching internally at his voice, he sounded damn near-feral, it definitely made you blink with surprise and withdraw slightly.<br/>
“The fucks your problem shitty hair? You’re acting like a rabid dog, just get the fuck inside” Bakugou growls from behind you, his form looming over your own before he grips your shirt and Kirishima’s, pulling you both inside.<br/>
“My problem is that my fucking girlfriend keeps coming straight to you! It pisses me the fuck off!” Kirishima growls out, his eyes narrowing at Bakugou who simply scoffs at the daggers being sent his way.<br/>
“Boys! Arguing about this isn’t going to solve anything! You both need to step down now before it gets serious” You interjected, the last thing you wanted was for Kirishima and Bakugou to get into a fight, however, Kirishima wasn’t focused on your words, he was more focused on what his pebble was wearing.<br/>
“What the fuck?! You’re wearing HIS CLOTHES TOO?! You’re not even wearing any shorts?! Did you two seriously SCREW around!?” Kirishima snarls out, his hair getting more jagged as his quirk unconsciously activates, a growl rumbling deep within his chest as the jealousy takes over. </p><p>“What the fuck!? You’re THAT fucking jealous!? What’s wrong Shitty hair?! You afraid I’d one-up you huh? You’re worried I dick her down better than you ever could.” Bakugou taunts, his voice laced in anger yet a dark smirk on his face as his eyes flicker over to yours, that mischievous glint could only mean one thing.<br/>
Kirishima stiffens up for a moment before he roughly grabs you from behind, pulling you close before turning you to face him before roughly capturing your lips within his own, pushing his tongue into your mouth, you barely manage to fight for dominance within this intimate dance of passion. Bakugou blinks for just a moment before a small blush starts to grow on his cheeks as Kirishima shamelessly tears that shirt right off your body, exposing your beautiful form to the both of them.<br/>
“You’re going to stand right fucking there and watch how a true man claims his girl Bakugou. You could NEVER make her feel as good as I do.” The young hero warns, his voice coated in lust and rage as his hands quickly slip down your body, his left slipping beneath your bra and pinching your nipple between the finger-tips while his right-hand reaches around the back and snaps the strap of the bra clean off your body. However, you aren’t quite given the time to mourn the loss of your favorite bra before Kirishima’s hand immediately proceeds to make your panties suffer the same fate~<br/>
“E-Eiji! W-What are you-” You begin between the heated kisses despite the raging fiery ache that began in the depths of your stomach but he quickly shushes you when his fingers brush over your slit, teasing the bundle of heated nerves down there.<br/>
A small startled whimper slips out of your lips, Kirishima’s lips pull away from your own before rushing down to your neck, nipping at it with his shark-like maw, sucking the tender flesh as if it was the best treat he had tasted in years. All while staring Bakugou down with a predatory gaze, the explosive hero had settled with his back against the counter, unable to tear his gaze away from the scene unfurling before him.<br/>
“Yeah? Do you like that pebble? I’m the only one who can make you feel this way. yeah, Say my fucking name, tell me who’s devouring your cute body~” Kirishima taunts, his voice lowering to a deep feral rumble, his eyes never leaving Bakugous, “yeah you keep looking at me Katsuki. Look at me while I fucking wreck her, I fucking dare you to try to get in on this!”.<br/>
You couldn’t see Bakugou but he must have known how much you wanted to hear his reaction, no, wanted was too weak of a word, you yearned to hear his voice. “Damn Eiji. You’re going all out~ the way you’re grabbing her and teasing her body~ Fuck! I want that~ I want it so bad~”<br/>
“M-More! M-More!~” You manage to whimper out with a heated pant as his teeth catch against your neck, making it sting slightly but it felt so good. Eiji pauses his assault on your neck before grinning and biting down hard on your sweet spot and sucking it hard before pulling away slightly to admire his handiwork with a sharp-toothed grin.<br/>
“Damn~ You really make me go wild pebble~ I can’t think straight around you…” He whispers teasingly before kneeling down and kisses down your stomach before a heart chuckle escapes him.<br/>
“Itadakimasu~” Is all he needs to whisper before his lips wrap around your sensitive bundle of nerves, a startled whimper slipping out from between your lips, entangling your fingers within his silky, crimson locks. A shiver ripples through Bakugou, he clenches his hands into fists before relaxing them and biting his lip, small explosions rippling within his hands.<br/>
“N-Ngh!~ N-No~ Ah!~ P-Please! Please more!~” You whimper before a pair of hands wrap around your waist and a firm body presses against your back. Your hands are pulled away from Kirishima’s hair before they slowly drag down your arms and settle onto your chest, teasing the nipples between his finger and his thumbs.<br/>
“Y’know Shitty hair, if you wanted me to join you could have just told me instead of acting up like a brat~” He manages out before going to the side of your neck, opposite of Kiri’s mark.<br/>
“A-Ah!~ T-Too much! I-It’s t-too much~ h-hngh~” You start to whimper but Bakugou quickly silenced those pleas with a heated kiss, his tongue diving into your mouth with explosive desire. The coil within your stomach tightening and tightening until you couldn’t take it anymore, your thighs clenching around Kirishima’s head while your hands move to Bakugou’s hair, pulling it tight, eliciting a startled yet aroused moan from that filthy mouth.<br/>
“Damn Pebble~ You’re really holding me tight, these cute thighs of yours? Mmm~ To die for~” Kirishima purrs lightly as he quickly stands up, a slight growl rumbles within his chest when he notices Bakugou’s presence but it slowly fades away at the sight of your adorable expression.<br/>
“I’ll let you work with me this one-time Katsuki~ So how about we make this naughty pebble fucking scream our names?~” He mutters, barely able to contain his hardened arousal as he grinds against your thigh, his voice quivering slightly with need. Katsuki, however, can’t help but grin as he grinds his clothed cock against your cheeks, pressing searing kisses against your neck.<br/>
“We should take her~ Right here~ Right now~ Make her take both our cocks at the same time~” Bakugou grumbled against your neck, the vibrations from his lips sending shivers down your spine as you feel his pants and boxers being stripped away till his bare body pressed against your own flushed skin. Kirishima, having already stripped himself down, began to rub the tip of his cock against your soaking entrance while his hands pulled your legs up to wrap around his thighs. Bakugou’s fingers raise up to your mouth before pressing against your lips, your lips wrap around his fingers, sucking on them as hard as you can and dragging your tongue along them, coating them with your saliva.<br/>
“Damn you’re sucking them like they’re my cock~ You’re such a good little slut~” the normally explosive groans out as his hand slips down to his cock, rubbing the slick along his shaft. </p><p>Kirishima gasps out a short moan as he begins to push into you, his body tensing up at the feeling of you surrounding him, ensnaring his senses into a lustful haze, his fingers clenching onto your thighs, almost hard enough to bruise.<br/>
“Don’t you dare forget about me~” Bakugou snarls before slipping in alongside Kirishima while his hand circles around to your front, quickly diving down to your swollen clit and rubbing tight circles around the nub. The feeling of fullness and the teasing of your womanhood was enough to distract you from the ache of being stretched, moans pouring from your lips at the feeling, your body a twitching mess, and your toes curling from the pleasure, it was too much but you wanted more.<br/>
The two men still for a moment, panting heavily from the feeling of being so close, the desire to move was almost too much but they knew they had to stay still otherwise they could break your cute little body.<br/>
Bakugou is the first to start slowly thrusting into you, groaning heatedly as his hand quickly rushes to your shoulder only, wrapping his fingers around your forearm, clasping it tight enough to bruise.<br/>
“D-Damn Katsuki hngh~ Y-You’re really going for it h-huh?~” Kirishima whimpers, as he starts to follow Bakugou’s lead, moaning breathily as his cock grinds alongside his best friends, pushing into you and rubbing all the right spots. Kirishima’s fingers digging into the skin of your thighs, his teeth nipping at your shoulder, his hot breath fanning down your front with each thrust.<br/>
“H-Hhngh!~ E….Eiji!~ S-Suki!~” You whisper out as the pleasure courses through your body, your legs twitching around Kirishima’s waist, and your back rubbing against Bakugou’s chest. Your hands shooting up, one entangling its fingers into Kirishima’s hair while the other buried itself in Bakugou’s shirt, the fabric already immensely creased from all the activity. It doesn’t take long before Bakugou’s patience wears thin, his hip’s snapping against your own, his mouth latching onto your shoulder as Kirishima’s lips press against your own, you quickly part your own lips, eagerly moving against his as your tongue slips into his mouth. The hardening Hero smirks against your kiss before adjusting his hips before slamming them back in, pushing both Bakugous and his cocks against your G-spot, pulling the taut coil within your core even tighter before it comes undone. Waves of pleasure crashing through your body, sending your mind into disarray as the two men’s thrusts begin to grow erratic, sending you into a wave of overstimulation, your panting becomes rushed and unsteady as you feel their cocks starting to twitch within.<br/>
“I-I’m gonna cum! F-Fuck I can’t hold it back anymore, t-this Red Riot’s going t-to break!” Kirishima whines out, his teeth catching onto your lips as he pulls back, a string of saliva connecting the two of you.<br/>
“D-Damn S-Shitty hair! Don’t you dare c-cum before me!~ F-Fuck me…” Bakugou snarls, quickening his speed even more, eagerly chasing his own release, gripping Kirishima’s shoulder as if to help ground him. The Red-head feverishly nods barely able to keep himself in check as the explosive blonde drew closer and closer to his end before it became too much, his hips shuddering against your own as his seed filled you up.<br/>
“D-Damn B-Bakugou! Y-you already ca- aaA-AAHH!~!~” Kirishima began to talk only to feel you tighten around him, pushing him over the edge, his teeth biting into his lips hard enough to draw blood, a small trickle of the red liquid flowing down his chin before it’s wiped away by your trembling hand.<br/>
“W-Well… That..was pretty beautycool” Kirishima hesitantly muttered, eliciting a series of breathless giggles from you, the redhead smiles a little at your giggles before he slowly joins in, even Bakugou cracked a small smile, it took a few moments but you eventually calm down. Bakugou helps you to your feet while Kirishima steadies your shaky stance.<br/>
“For the record Eiji.. we haven’t screwed around since you two was dating but…” The hero trails off, a red flush brushing across his cheeks as he looks away, scarlet orbs hidden behind his ash locks. “I.. really liked that… and Y’know… missed..it.. b-but that doesn’t mean I give a damn dumbass!”<br/>
“Mm… it was pretty good.. look I overreacted but.. how about we all just go and get showered and see how we feel about it tomorrow, Ok?” Kirishima suggested, his own cheeks tinted a soft red, you nodded in agreement before kissing your boyfriend's cheek with a small smile.<br/>
“Come on, how about you two shower first? I.. need a moment to collect myself..” </p><p>“Well damn Pebble! I didn’t realize my unbreakable would break you!”<br/>
“Tch. So annoying… damn shitty hair”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hawks x Reader Snippet (ANGST AND FLUFF)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kid... g-get the fuck down.. if they see you... t-they’re gonna-“ You gently kiss his lips, hushing him with a soft smile. His wing was trapped under a large piece of rubble and you both couldn’t get it off, you needed to wait for help, but... waiting wasn’t an option this time, the terror villains were getting close and without a quirk you couldn’t fight them all off and keep the both of you safe... there was only one option left.<br/>“Shh... I know you’re afraid... but it’s ok, it’s ok to be afraid because... fear can make you wise...and stronger.. and faster then you ever thought you could be... fear.. can make you kind.. so.. I’m not giving you a request... I’m giving you an order.<br/>Keigo... don’t let this turn you into a monster, you don’t be a hero and try to save me because... this... this is the bravest... that I am ever going to be.” You whisper as you gently kiss his forehead, picking up the gun from beside him, his eyes filling up with tears as he shook his head.<br/>“NoNoNo! Baby bird no! I’m s-supposed to be the fuckin hero and ... I can’t.. I can’t let you sacrifice yourself for me.. the other h-heroes...” He began only to slowly realise just how serious the situation was... the other heroes wouldn’t get here any time soon... and you were both running out of time.<br/>“I love you Keigo.. please.. please don’t doubt that... because.. I know that I can’t live without you” You press but one more kiss to his lips before you pull out of his arms, his hand quickly shooting out to grab you and pull you back but you had already approached the thin gap. You glance back at him once more before disappearing into the hallway... everything’s quiet for a few moments as the villains voices get closer and closer.<br/>5 gunshots ring out through the hall followed by angry shouts and loud footsteps. Soon...<br/>All that Keigo has left...<br/>Is the silence and his own hushed sobs.</p><p>It was about half an hour before Endeavour found Hawks, releasing the winged hero who frantically raced to his feet, despite his broken ankle. Enji knew it wasn’t wise to let Hawks run around like a headless chicken but... he knew what it was like, to need confirmation..<br/>“Get the fuck out of my way Enji. I-I need to fucking find my songbird” Hawks growled as he held himself level on his feet with the railing on the wall, gritting his teeth as he began to limp down the hall. He wasn’t going to let you just slip from him like that, he needed to see you. He needed to know.<br/>“...fine, but hold on to my arm, you’re not going anywhere soon with that ankle” The hero huffed, supporting Hawks ankle before taking off down the hallway with him, the bird of preys eyes scanning each inch of the hall for just a sign of you.<br/>“SongBird? Where are you? Kid!” He called out, his voice echoing down the hall, thus they both searched through the halls and rooms, looking for any sign of you.<br/>Until... they found the villains, a few nursing some bullet wounds while their leader snarled down at a figure on the floor, his boot pressing their face down.<br/>Keigo could recognise that hair anywhere.<br/>“You assholes?! I’ll fucking kill you!” He snarled out as his feathers shot forward, pinning a few of them to the floor while one in particular went straight into the leaders leg.<br/>“Hawks! You can’t fight right now! Tend to your partner while I deal with them.” Enjj scolded as a wave of flame pushed the villains back, careful to avoid hurting you. The winged hero feverishly nodded as he staggered forwards towards you, falling to his knees next to you as he checked your pulse.<br/>Endeavour made quick work of the villains... yet what made dread fill him was when the number two hero’s voice wobbled..<br/>“Nonono.. come on kid.. KID! Fucking breathe Kid!” Hawks desperately cried out as he folded his hands over your chest, pressing down in rhythmic compressions, every once in a while breathing life back into you.<br/>One, two, three<br/>One two three.....<br/>One...two three...<br/>A gasp of air fills the room as your eyes flutter open, Hawks breathlessly laughing as he pulls you close, kissing you lovingly as he nuzzles into your neck. A deep coo rumbling in him as your arms wrap around him, a half chuckle escaping your lips.<br/>“I’m.. not doing that again... fuck I’m going to be hurting tomorrow.” You manage to joke but it quickly stops when his breath shudders and his hand cups your cheek.<br/>“Don’t you ever do that again song bird... I can’t lose you.. I.. I love you more than anything kid... my little songbird.. m-my mate... I’m in this for life kid... you better be too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dabi x Reader (Soulmate and domestic fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a world of heroes and villains, it wasn’t that far fetched for soulmates to exist, for a colour that is important to your soul mate to never be seen until you meet the one you’re destined to be with.<br/>The one colour you couldn’t see... was blue, the colour of the sky, the ocean, the eyes of your friends, the roses you got from an admirer in high school. It was such a sad colour.. yet even in its monochrome glory, it was the most beautiful colour to you, it gave you hope that one day, you’d escape all the pain to be with someone who would love you for you.<br/>But the world keeps pushing you down... further and further... until a thug had their gun pressing against your forehead, a twitch away from death. You didn’t want to leave your soulmate alone, you want to meet them, you didn’t want to be the cause of sadness...</p><p>Heat rushed into the once freezing alleyway, a monochrome blaze burning the thug before you into mere ashes. It was hot but... the heat comforted you and as you slowly raised your gaze to meet your saviour...<br/>Blue began to seep into the flames, pulsing into it from you, embers catching blue as it returns to the host, drowning out the monochrome you had long since grown used to. <br/>His eyes were blue.. and wide with awe as he stepped forth from the beautiful azure display, the blaze on his hands seeping up his arm before dissipating into sapphire wisps of ember.<br/>“So... I finally found you.... little mouse”</p><p>The two of you got closer after that, even if it was difficult for you to adjust to your soulmates line of work but he never let it affect the two of you, he kept you safe and gave you his heart, showing it in every way he could. But ever since he met you, he’s wanted to tell you more and more, how you light up his life, how you inspired him to change, how you broke through the burnt ashen shell of his heart, delving into the warm campfire that had been long since lit.</p><p>Dabi chuckles as he pulls up his hood a little, his facemask hiding his scars from the world as he held your hand, your fingers entwined tightly as you both make your way through the crowd. The ways your eyes lit up with wonder and awe with each firework that shot into the air as part of the festivities, it made his heart melt every time and he wouldn't trade it for anything.<br/>"Hey, little mouse, over there" He suggested, pointing out the special water fountain display going on, every now and again some people would go in it to enjoy the cold water but those were few and far between. You nod, giggling happily as you start to tug him over with a bright smile, the way the lights shone onto your skin was captivating, the way the water reflected on it.. he couldn't help but grin as he grasps your hand in his while the other goes to your waist. He spins you slightly, eliciting a few giggles from you as you both sloppily waltz through the fountain.  He twirls you once before dipping you down, tugging his mask out of the way to kiss you lovingly before parting away slightly, the natural heat of his body warming you up despite the cold water.<br/>"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?~"</p><p>Since that day, you both devoted yourselves to each other and even tried for children...but after years... of trying...</p><p>Dabi gently wrapped his arms around your waist, cuddling up to you in his sleep while you idly stroke his hair. He’d come back home last night bloodied and bruised... it gave you a heart attack to see him like that but you’re glad he’s ok... you just wish you could have told him the good news you’d gotten but that could wait for now.<br/>“Wise... men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help... falling in love with you...” You gently sing under your breath, his grip tightening for a second before he presses his lips against your stomach.<br/>“I... love you... more than life itself..” He quietly whispers, rubbing his cheek against your stomach with a sigh before quietly chuckling. “I can’t wait... for the day when we can have kids... we’ve... much..... been trying for so long..” He mutters, barely loud enough to be heard but it still makes your heart flutter. </p><p>“Touya~ What if I said... the treatment worked?~” You giggled, making him tense up before lifting his head to look you directly in the eye.<br/>“Really?.. it.. it finally...” His eyes water slightly before he nuzzles your stomach, a shaky breath escaping him. “h-hey there little one... I’m... I’m your dad... I..” His words trail off as he holds you closer, his entire world within his arms...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ruffled Feathers: nsfw Hawks x fem Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hawks x Fem reader smut<br/>Contains: Somnophilia, bondage, pegging, massages, mommy kinks and aftercare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You loved Hawks more than anything, he was always there for you, even when he was supposed to be on shift, giving both you and his job 100%. After all, being the number 2 hero put a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, sometimes he had to focus more on his job and you understood that, but it always worried you how late home he would return, how tired and worn down he looked. How he ached in the morning, struggling to get up some days when it was a particularly difficult fight, but you were always there to help him get in the bath, to ease his injuries and aches and make him breakfast in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always made sure to repay you with dates, love and heart warming gifts that you’d always reassured he didn’t need to give you, but he’d always chuckle and hold you close, kissing your forehead. But after a particularly difficult shift where he’d returned at 3am… you knew you would need something extra special to motivate him to get up and thankfully… there was something on both of your lists that you wanted to try. Something he had specifically mentioned to you a few weeks ago…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey there Baby bird… what you reading?” Hawks had chimed up, wrapping his arms around your waist as he rests his chin on your shoulder, pressing a teasing kiss to your ear as a small coo rumbled in his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh just looking over some new positions to try next time, you said you wanted to try some more stuff off the list” you idly answer as you scroll through the article, turning your head to kiss him on the lips with a happy smile. He chuckles a little and gestures for you to pass your phone over, curiously you do as asked, watching him with intrigue as he types up a link and holds it between you two so you can see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s just say Songbird… if you decide you wanna peg me after all... you’re welcome to do it when I’m asleep~ Give me a nice wakeup call y ’know? ~” he purred as he lightly kisses your neck, surprising you slightly, he was usually quite protective of the little sleep he got but hearing him offer it to you like it was nothing made your heart race.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And here you are at 10am, thankfully Hawks had a rare day off due to the difficult shift the day before and you made sure he got a good amount of sleep while you got ready for him. Cleaning all the house up quietly and having a quick but thorough shower, taking your time to do your makeup and slip into Hawks favourite lingerie, a black lace corset piece with wings embroidered into the back. Something about feeling seeing the embroidered wings always set off his more…primal side, made him more lustful and always guaranteed your body to be covered in his markings. You silently sneak into the bedroom a tray in your hands, it was full of all your plans for your darling baby bird because you knew that today you were going to turn him into the loudest songbird to ever exist. The glow of the candle softly illuminating your features as you place it down on the bed side table, as you smirk, settling between his legs as you pick up the rope, expertly weaving the rope around his wrists and wings as he sleeps on his stomach. With a chuckle you sit back a little, admiring the intricate spider web like design that starts at the base of his wings, securing his arms behind his back before starting on his wings, being much more delicate with them as they were incredibly sensitive, the firmer parts focusing on the top of his wings while individual ropes went to the areas between his pinions, where you knew he was most sensitive. Of course you made sure to leave a few spots for your fingers to abuse, but every now and again you had to stop tying him up as he stirred, soft groans escaping the man as his wings flexed slightly, not being able to move as much as usual due to the rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was finally ready for you and still oh so deliciously sleeping, a silent giggle escaping you as you slick your hands up with massage oil, starting with the exposed areas of his shoulders, you knew you had to make sure his body was completely relaxed for when you slip in, after all this was all for his benefit~. Soft groans escape his lips as you work at all the kinks within his shoulders, easing down any tension beneath your fingers before slowly working down to the base of his wings, focusing more on them individually this time. After all you needed to make sure you were careful as you massaged the area, one wrong move could hurt him even if he was built like a god in human form, the way his once tense muscles relaxed beneath your touch, still firm and lean but no longer taunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands finally slipped down to his ass and oh did you love it, how easy it was to squeeze and mark with just a simple slap but you couldn’t indulge yourself too much, less you wake him up too soon. Your fingers rubbing relaxing circles into it, slipping down his thighs slightly before trailing down to the insides of them, slowly spreading them and slipping them beneath his body, being especially careful not to wake him as you lift him. With a small pleased sigh, you grasp the last piece of rope, carefully tying his legs to his thighs with intricate knots before gently propping him up on a few pillows so he wasn’t straining his back from the new position. You were a bit guilty of having practiced tying him as he slept for a few weeks now to make sure you had it just right for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand slowly slips beneath him, grasping his hardened morning wood within it with a smirk, oh it was times like this that you were thankful that Hawks hated sleeping in clothes. His cock was already hot and hard within your palm as you slowly begin to rub the slick oil across it, pulling a quiet moan out of his lips, his hips curving to your touch but only to find it a bit difficult to do so. Your other hand however was tracing your fingers around his entrance, relaxing it before slowly sinking your ring finger into his tight hole which was much looser then it would have been if you hadn’t relaxed his body beforehand. A shaky inhale hisses through his teeth at the unfamiliar intrusion, it had been so long since he had been on the receiving end of such treatment that he might as well be having his first all over again. Your fingers still, allowing him time to adjust to the intrusion while you continue your pace with his cock, making him moan gently as his body eases down before beginning to slowly thrust your finger into him, curling it inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)~ mngh…..” he whispers within his sleep, fingers flexing within his bindings as he moves his head slightly before you continue your pace. Another finger slips in, making a low whine that slowly descends into a drawn out coo rumble within his chest with a long sigh. Your fingers rub against his tip while your others brush against his G Spot, making you chuckle at the sight before you, his feathers fluffing out and shuddering with each thrust. It was intoxicating to watch the cocky bastard come undone under your touch while he was sleeping, proof of how well you knew his body, like as if it was your own. His breathing slowly escalates as you quicken your pace, your fingers mercilessly abusing his prostate with your fingertips until you feel his walls clamp down around your fingers. Pitiful moans ripping from his throat as his cock twitches when you milk him with your hand, twirling your thumb around the tip, smearing his cum across his cock and your hand as it releases in thick ropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Ngh oH fuck~ s-so sensitive~ I-I.. ngh~ w-what the…” his voice groggily questions as he curls up from his unexpected high, feeling your fingers slip out of him as your hand releases his cock. With a mischievous giggle you settle your hand on his hip as you secure your strap within your awaiting womanhood, already soaking wet with arousal, pressing it lightly against your G spot. You begin slickening it up with the cum on your hand as you look down upon the shaking man who sleepily turns his head to catch a glimpse of your smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry my baby bird~ I’ve already made you cum once~ I’m going to make you sing for me now~” you chuckle as you slowly guide the strap into him, ripping the question on his lips away from him, leaving nothing but a shocked gasp and and needy moan in his mouth. You give him only a few moments to adjust before you begin to thrust into him, his walls being carved into the shape of your strap, making his wings twitch and curve. Your hand wraps around the toy, searching for the button for just a moment before it jumps to life, pulling a heated moan out of the both of you before you begin to push into him with more vigor while your fingers tease the sensitive spots of his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck fuck fuck!~ n-not my wings- Ah!~ fuckmyprostate!~ please!~” he whines as his forehead presses against the pillow, his breath heaving pants while his voice is still slightly slurred from having just woken up, it was so intense that he didn’t know what to even say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Yeah who’s my good fucking boy?~ mngh!~ you want mommy’s cock d-don’t you?~ ah!~ beg for me to fuck you so hard that you forget everything but my fucking name!~ beg for mommy~” you firmly command, slapping his ass hard enough to leave a red mark, oh you knew it was going to bruise but it was going to be so delicious to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-mommy!~ Mommy please fuck my p-prostate!~ f-fuck… fuck me with your c-cock please!~ l-let me cum please mommy!~” he cries out pathetically, his voice hitching at the last part as you lightly tug on his feathers, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Your thrusts growing rougher at the begs as you feel the coil within your core grow more taunt with pleasure, your free hand entwining with his golden feather locks before pulling it back, making his head pull up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?~ well s-since you’ve been such a good boy I’ll l-let you cum~ you better cry out my fucking name though little Keigo~” you manage to growl out, pulling his hair tighter while your fingers abuse his sensitive wings, your hips snapping into him, pounding the vibrating strap into his prostate and making him moan and whimper with pleasure. His voice finally escaping him as you send the final thrust that pushes him over the edge, making his walls clench and his cock spill all over the sheets as his voice descends into mindless moans and babbles of pleasure. You continue to pound into him, chasing your own release while sending him over the edge into overstimulation before the knot in your stomach finally comes undone, ripping a low moan from your lips as you twitch and curve into Keigos body, your head resting against his back, right between his wings. Your hands fumble to quickly turn the strap off before shakily breaths slips from your lips as you feel Keigo's back heave from the slowly nullifying sensations, however you couldn't rest yet as you shakily pull the strap out of him and place it down onto a towel you had prepared nearby before starting to undo the ropes binding his wings and his arms, letting him finally move them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his legs still being tied, he manages to sit up and turn to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his lap, bringing you into a passionate kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the best wake up I’ve had in a while songbird~ Thank you~” he coos before letting you undo his legs and straddle him, holding you close as your fingers gently brush through his sweat ridden bed hair. His wings curling around the two of you as you both slowly work down from your highs, there was nothing but the two of you within those crimson feathers… just two lovers enjoying the time they have together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Death Knight Dabi x NB! Healer! Reader PT 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their feet pound against the gravel as they run into one of the back alleys with Dabi leading the party and Tokoyami lingering at the back to keep an eye out, Hawks has his hood up and the heir to the throne clutched to his chest, his wings covering them to keep them out of the rain pouring down onto all of them.<br/>
“Keigo calm down, we’ll find a healer, it’s just going to take a while to find one we can bribe..” Dabi reassured despite his voice lingering with uncertainty, the heir had come down so quickly with the sickness that it was startling.. he honestly had no idea if they would survive the night without medicine.<br/>
“I-I know but.. fuck! The kid can’t die! It’s my fault we took them and they didn’t deserve to get mixed up in all this!” Hawks bit out, his voice shaky and laced with heavy anxiety, he was holding the kid close, as if they would turn to dust before his eyes.<br/>
“Dabi, all this running in the rain won’t help them. If Hawks and myself hide in that building over there, it should keep us all dry. You should go looking for a healer and bring them to us” Tokoyami pointed out, eyeing the heirs slightly blue lips, the cold wasn’t helping but they couldn’t have stayed in the hideaway, it was too far for any doctor to go, the only problem was finding somewhere to hide within the city..<br/>
“That’s... a good idea, you three head into the building, Tokoyami, check it out first before you go in, some of these abandoned buildings are full of smugglers... so be careful” Dabi grunted, he didn’t like the idea of splitting up with the group but in the end he knew the rain was making things worse and Hawks was in too much of a mess to think rationally.</p>
<p>The death knight huffs as the group depart from him, the rain pouring down his ruined skin as he watches them leave before he returns to his search, an hour passes and all Hope seems to be lost, there are no healers in the city that don’t have the guards breathing down their neck, oh gods... how was he going to break this to Keigo-<br/>
A small worn down shack in the area leading to the underground of the city catches his eye, there’s a healer sign up but it looked so old.. and there were no guards around.<br/>
“It’s worth a shot..” He mutters before approaching it, noting the more suspicious looking buildings surrounding it, If his hunch was right.. this place is where all the criminals and the poor go to get help... questionable help yes but.. he had to take the risk, the heirs life was at risk.</p>
<p>He pushes the door with his free hand, the other quickly grabbing onto his sword hilt as a rusty bell rings out.<br/>
“Oh! Ah! Just one moment!” A surprisingly normal voice calls out from the back of the shack, hints of cloth peeking out from beneath the makeshift examination table. The building was worn down and had clearly seen some more questionable clients but it seems the owner had put in an effort to make it homely. Dabi relaxes slightly... but his guard wasn’t down yet.<br/>
“H-Hello there! Ah.. can I help you?” The healer finally calls out, standing up from behind the examination table, they look... normal, not seedy or like a criminal as the healers of the underground usually do, they are beautiful and familiar.. did he just call them beautiful?.. urgh.. what was going on in his head..<br/>
“Mm.. I was wondering if a little mouse could... provide private help.. how much gold will you need?” The death knight questions as he draws closer and closer, until his face is just a few centimetres away from their own, a devious smirk growing as their own face starts to grow red.<br/>
“A-Ah! Uhm! H-hah uh no charge I promise to k-keep quiet uh I don’t t-trust the guards..” they whimper out, their legs squirming slightly from the attention before their gaze settles on his eyes, there was something familiar about him that they didn’t quite know how to explain.<br/>
Dabi’s eyes widen as hints of an old memory return to him, a memory from his life as Touya Todoroki, the first born to the King, Enji Todoroki, the scent of wheat and fermenting apples filling his cold, dead lungs, a bright smile and childish whispers of a promise. A promise to stay together no matter, the very same promise that died with him when he gave his life for them, but what was their name… it… it was…<br/>
“Are you ok?.. You’re… You’re crying” They gently ask, their hand raising up and cupping his weathered cheek, unafraid of the feel of death against their skin and just like that, like the gentle rain after a drought.<br/>
“(Y/N)....is...it you?” He quietly asks, his hand releasing his sword as it cups their own, they seem to get startled by his question but they still nod despite the shock.<br/>
“I… who are you?” They question, tilting their head to the side before their fingers brush against one of the staples keeping him together and they shake their head. “It doesn’t matter, y-you said you needed help..”<br/>
“Oh ah… Yeah, My friend is sick and we can’t go to...any other doctor.. How much do you want?” Dabi asks quietly, his fingers lightly grasping their wrist before it freezes when they shake their head.<br/>
“For you?... nothing...Something…Something’s different about you, besides...I don’t charge those who need it most… but….I want to figure out what's this is..” </p>
<p>To be continued...<br/>
...in part two~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. His looks... your smile. Kirishima x F!Reader, domestic au, past Bakugou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirishima has always been there for you and your Son... ever since Bakugou broke up with you...<br/>But that break up, might have been the best thing to ever happen to you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When you and Bakugou got together there was a lot of doubt in the air, after all his explosive temper could make things tense between the two of you but you always seemed to know how to calm him down. The two of you only got closer over time and in the last year at UA you both got… even closer, however you were both young… and foolish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your lips quivered as you looked down at the positive test in your hands, just what the hell were you going to do? You’re in the last year of your hero course! You were 19 for god's sakes you’re too young to have a kid right?! It didn’t help that Katsuki had been so distant since you two had your first night together, it was as if he didn’t want to even acknowledge that you two had…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You had to tell him, your parents might not understand but surely he would and so would his mom right? Mrs Bakugou was always fond of you after all, she’d understand right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hell you’d even come up with a way of spilling the news to Katsuki! You’re going to tell him straight up and honestly, just the way he is with you-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“(Y/N), I want to break up.” The words cutting through you confidence as you had opened your mouth to tell him the news, the break up felt like it had come out of nowhere, you hadn’t even told him that you were pregnant…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?! B-but Katsuki-“ you begin But he scoffs, pulling away from your outstretched hands, looking away with a scowl before directing it at you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t call me that. Since we’ve been together I’ve been getting soft. Tch.. and if I’m going to be number one, I’m not letting anything get in my way, not even you. Lose my number (Y/N)” he snaps, gritting his teeth as if trying to even hold back whatever anger he had directed at you before turning away and leaving you alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well…. not completely alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mama! Uncle Kiri is here!” A young glee filled voice calls out to you as a small hand tugs in your arm, bringing you out of your memory but making you chuckle all the same. You look down to see Zuko, your darling little boy, the way his red eyes glimmered with joy as he looked up to you, he was your world and you’d do anything for him.</p><p>“Oh? Then why don’t you go say hi Zuki~ I’ll be with you in a moment and then once uncle Kiri is gone we’ll go to the shopping mall to get your cake! Happy birthday my little hero!~” you giggled as you leaned down, kissing the giggling six year olds head before ruffling his spiky hair, you thought he was going to inherit his father's ash blonde when he was born but the blonde settled out into a colour akin to your own.</p><p>“Hey little pebble! You missed me buddy?” Kirishima’s voice sang out as he opened the front door, the little boy shooting over to the man who had been a father figure throughout his life. Kirishima had been there for you since you and Bakugou broke up, he knew about who Zuko's father was as well… It took hours of begging for you to convince him to not tell Bakugou for the first 5 months, the red haired man eventually admitting that his friend wouldn’t have taken well to the news after his reasoning for the break up. Kirishima was the only reason you could be a hero and continue your dream, he’d take Zuko to the Fatgum agency whenever you couldn’t get a sitter, the little boy quickly becoming the agency favourite. Fatgum even volunteered to babysit whenever Kirishima couldn’t, some nights you’d come home and see Zuko asleep on Fatgums chest with the large man snoring away. Even Tamaki took to the little boy, smiling softly whenever Zuko called him “big brother Tama”, it was perfect, a family you never thought you’d have had after your… harsh breakup.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! Hey there little hero! I see you’re all ready for your big day! But hey come here I got you something!” Kirishima giggled as the young boy jumped at him, clinging to his leg and looking up to him with a bright smile that never looked like Bakugou’s..</p><p>He may be Ground Zeros blood… but his ever movement and attitude mirrored that of the Red Riot. The red hero cackled as the boy clung to him, picking him up and hoisting him onto his shoulder before walking into the living room where you were, playfully tossing the little boy onto the couch who giggled as he bounced upon it. </p><p>Kirishima finally kneeled down in front of the couch, allowing you time to take in his appearance, he was in his Red Riot uniform… but he had a box beneath his arm, wrapped a bit messily in some All Might wrapping paper with a red bow keeping it together.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Lil pebble! Big six today!” He cheered, holding the box out to the young boy with that bright sharp toothed grin that seemed to grow even more whenever he was with Zuko. The little boys eyes widened as he gratefully accepted the box, tearing at the paper with excitement as he squealed a joyful thank you before pulling the lid off, going quiet.</p><p>“Zuko?..” Kirishima quietly asked as the little boy picked up the suit within the box, it was like a blend of the Red Riot and Ground Zero uniforms, Kirishima’s palette and head accessory Bakugou's main outfit. Gone were the grenade gauntlets, shoulder pieces and the obvious X upon its chest, leaving behind just a V upon its chest.. </p><p>“You made me a Vulcan suit?! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!” Zuko cried out with joy as he held it close to him, smiling brighter than any sun as he looked up to Kirishima, the man looking down at him as any father would. His eyes were full of pride as he ruffled the young boy's hair while you chuckled, you may have been guilty of slipping Kirishima a picture of Zuko's dream hero outfit, the young boy had been set on calling himself Vulcan since his quirk emerged…</p><p>A quirk that was nearly identical to his fathers except for one thing, he wasn’t reliant on just his hands to trigger his quirk, the only downside was the increased drain on his little body if he used too much at once.</p><p>“You bet I did little man! Us boulders gotta stick together and if you’re gonna be my sidekick you’ve gotta look the part! Now go get dressed! I wanna show Uncle Fatgum and Big Bro Tama!” Kirishima chuckled, watching as the boy leapt off the couch with the box, bounding upstairs to get changed.</p><p>“Thank you Kiri, I knew he’d love it if it came from you” you giggled, looking over to the Red hero as he laughed heartily, sitting down next to you on the couch, his arm resting on the back of it.</p><p>“It’s not a problem, to be honest I was gonna get him that figurine of Deku he’d been mentioning but this is definitely better! I’m just glad my lil man is smiling! Uh… has… you know who still has not noticed?..” his voice lowering at the last part as he glances between you and the door, you sigh, shaking your head as you lean back. The both of you had been trying to break the news to Bakugou since you were 5 months along, but as much as the hot head likes to pride himself on his ability to notice things, he could be a bit of an air head. He thought you’d put on weight at first then he just brushed off the announcement of your son as you adopting or having a fling after you both broke up, it was like he was in denial that he would have ever been the cause of anything more between the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>Before you both could say anything more elephant-like footsteps thundered down the steps, a flash of red shooting through the doorway before your son slid in on the carpet, doing the signature Red Riot pose.</p><p>“Unbreakable! Bwahahahahah!” The little boy cackles, his laughter identical to that of Bakugous but nevertheless Kirishima grins, kneeling down to also strike the pose next to Zuko.</p><p>“Red Riot and Vulcan reporting for duty! Hey pebble! Why don’t you take a picture no-“ Kirishima begins before Vulcan gasps and tugs on his arm, bouncing on the spot in the outfit.</p><p>“Can we colour my hair red?! Then we can be the crimson two!” The little boy giggles, looking up to Kirishima with wide hopeful eyes, the crimson orbs shimmering like Ruby’s at the thought of being like his idol.</p><p>“Mmm I mean we’ll have to ask your mom Y’know…” The red hero drawls, glancing over to you before tilting his head towards the little boy, the both of them giving you wide pleading eyes. You couldn’t help but chuckle before nodding, getting up and ruffling Zuko's hair as you head into the kitchen, you always kept a couple of temporary red hair colourings for Kirishima when he couldn’t get enough time in to get his roots done. Plus it was the holidays so it wouldn’t get Zuko in trouble with his primary school if he had red hair for a few days, you were just thankful his hair was quite light. </p><p>“Kiri.. you have enough time right? It could take a little while and I wouldn’t want to make you late for work..” you begin as you walk back in with the colouring and a towel but Kirishima shakes his head with a smirk before patting Zuko's shoulder.</p><p>“Nah I won’t be late pebble! Besides like heck I’d miss my little man going full red like me! The Crimson Duo’s gotta stick together after all!” He proudly states, helping Zuko get the head piece off before wrapping the towel around the little boy's shoulders. It was moments like this that made this little family you had special, the way Kirishima treated Zuko like his own son, the bright smile on Zuko's face when he looked up to the two of you, this was what family was about, and you treasured it dearly. You couldn’t deny… the past 7 years had brought both you and Kirishima close, in truth you’d fallen for him the moment you saw him come through the doors to hold your hand as you brought Zuko into the world. But you could never ask him to go against his code, he firmly believed in never dating a friend's ex but he did not hesitate to step up and be there for you from the moment you’d told him about the pregnancy. </p><p>Hell… you could remember that day like it was yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was graduation day, a whole week since you and Bakugou had broken up, your parents hadn’t taken well to the news of the baby and Bakugou was refusing to talk to you. The clinic pamphlet in your hands as you sit on one of the benches outside your now old classroom, everyone knew about the breakup and despite previous reservations a lot of them were confused but tried to be sensitive about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However Kirishima figured out pretty quickly that something was wrong, you weren’t acting like someone who’d just been broken up with. He knew there had to be something deeper than that, you looked panicked, as if you were facing your greatest fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey (Y/N)... you’ve been really distant recently… what’s up?” His voice chimes up, soft and gentle as he approaches, sitting beside you and gently placing a hand on your back. You quickly try to hide the pamphlet in your hands but his hand catches your wrist, not harshly or rough as some would have thought, slowly guiding it into his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This… a pamphlet for the clinic? But why- … oh… that’s why you’ve been… does… he know?” Kirishima realises, looking at you as he sets it down beside him, his hand soothingly rubbing your back as you begin to sniffle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-no… he won’t t-talk to me and my parents want me to…” you trail off, placing a hand on your stomach as you bite your lip, looking away from Kirishima. “I-I don’t want to… hurt them… but I’m g-going to lose my future if I d-don’t..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything was quiet for a moment before you hear some shuffling as Kirishima kneels before you, guiding your eyes back to him as he smiles softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you don’t have to. You won’t lose your future, I promise, I’m going to be right here for you, I promise. Any appointments? I’ll go with you to them, I’ll move in with you and I’ll help you through this, you have my word. We’ll make Bakugou see what he’s missing I promise but until then, I’m here and I won’t leave you or them.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now here you all were, Kirishima sat with your son in his arms, smiling down at the now Redheaded son, glancing up to you with a soft blush upon his cheeks. You both quickly finish off putting the temporary colour into his hair and wait a small while before helping the little boy wash his hair and dry it. Kirishima seemed to really love spiking his hair up, making it more of a controlled explosion at first… until it just poofs out, making the two boys cackle in amusement. Once they were done goofing off you get them to pose together, the Red Riot and Vulcan with their fists pressed together, wide grins on their faces as the light flashes. </p><p>“Now that’s a picture haha! You’re gonna print that right?” Kirishima snickers as he walks over to your side, leaning over to look at the picture before slowly realising how close your faces were, making you both freeze. Time stilled for a moment before Kirishima jolts forward, his hands quickly bracing himself against the wall by the sides of your head, his lips pressing against yours as his chest pressed your phone to your chest. You both stay still, unsure of whether you could move before you hesitantly press back, startling a small sound from Kirishima before you feel him press back, one of his hands moving to cup your cheek.</p><p>“Bwahahahaha! My plan worked! Heroes always get the super manly kiss! I mean you two are like Scarlet Witch and Vision right?” Your son giddily exclaims, bounding on the spot beside the two of you and looking up to you both with excitement. Kirishima pulls back first, managing a small breathless laugh as he looks down to your son and ruffles the little boys hair.</p><p>“You bet little man.. but maybe you should have asked first-“ Kirishima, ever the gentleman, begins only to be interrupted by a small explosive voice.</p><p>“NUH UH! MAMA SAID SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU SAID THE SAME BOUT HER!” He protested, tiny explosions popping on different areas of his body as his emotions got the best of him, huffing as he looks up to you.</p><p>“Zuko, no quirks inside… and.. how about we get back to you on that? Don’t you need to get your shoes on so we can go get your cake?” You point out, cheeks burning hot as you glance up to Kirishima whose face is as red as his hair, Zuko groans but nods, running upstairs.</p><p>“...so… you love me eh?” Kirishima manages out as he turns his attention back to you now that Zuko wasn’t in the room. All you could manage was a small shy nod before you felt his fingers brush against your jawline, lightly directing your gaze to him before pressing a kiss against your lips. “Well I don’t lie to my lil man, I love you too my pebble~ how about I be a true man and take you out for dinner this weekend?~ Fatgum already offered and… I-I was gonna ask you earlier but it would have been unmanly to ask then…”</p><p>“I’d love that… Eijirou, it’s a date” you whisper back, leaning up to kiss him lovingly, fingers raising up to lightly brush through his silken, spiky locks.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean Uncle Kirishima is my dad now?” Zukos voice chimes in from the doorway, making both you and Kirishima jump, with a small squeak you press your face into his chest, too embarrassed to answer.</p><p>“Lil man… I think I’ve always been your dad, come ‘ere!... ah… son” The Red Riot finally answers, holding his arm out for the little boy, Zuko gasped with surprise as his eyes filled with tears before running over, wrapping his arms around Kirishima, his hands clenching the fabric of his uniform.</p><p>“T-Took you long enough D-Dad… “ the small boy sniffles out as Kirishima picks him up, holding him between the two of you so you could both wrap your arms around him.</p><p>This was your family, it didn’t have the happiest of beginnings and you’ve had your trials and errors.</p><p>But you loved it with all your heart, you’d do anything to keep it safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tamaki x (GN) Reader, Breathless.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It should have been a normal day at the Sushi bar that also operated as a cafe in the mornings, you would have opened up early as normal, served your regulars. The usual jazz, an average morning for someone like yourself, you would have been just doing your usual and you were happy with that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since a particular hero had started working with Fatgum as a sidekick, fresh out of UA high school. Suneater, the new hero on the block, he also happened to have a patrol right by your bar. Yet… you have yet to actually say hi to him properly, the hero always shying away from your gaze whenever you tried to greet him. However… today was different, different in a way that would change your little routine forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it had started off with Suneaters patrol, the man hiding his amethyst eyes behind the white cowl of his cloak, he happened to come by just on the one day the store was closed up for electronic repairs. The lights had been cutting out for a while now and as one of the four people who actually worked there, the role of store babysitter was passed onto you. You half expected the hero to pass by upon seeing the closed sign, however… he seemed to linger near the entrance. You glance around for a moment, your bar was empty at the moment anyway, it wasn’t going to get busy with electricians for another half hour anyway. So after a moment of psyching yourself up… you make your way to the storefront, opening the door and stepping out from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re that hero Suneater-“ You began but your voice is cut off by a thundering boom that shakes through your ears, the startled screams of civilians before someone bellows out “watch out!”. Your breath shudders as Suneater quickly wraps his arms around you, pulling you out of the way of some falling debris. Your head resting on his chest as he cushions your fall with his body before he twists the positions, shielding you from view. Your back against the wooden floor of your own Sushi bar while your eyes locked with that of the hero’s, his arms by the side of your head as he looms over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok? I...I-I wasn’t too...rough... was I?..” He shyly asks, his cheeks flushing with a deep red as he looks over to the doorway of your Sushi bar with a sharp edge to his gaze. His shoulders tensing up as a small explosion sounds outside, everything’s quiet for a moment before a small fumbling starts to shake through the building entrance, his arms pulling you away from the doorway as he scurried to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to move! Wrap your arms around my neck!” The young hero growls out as he wraps his arms under your back and legs, pulling you further into the building. The doorway shattering as an explosion crashes through it, the supportive beams crashing down, rendering any way out...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...impossible. The lights of your bar shuddering and flickering before completely going out your only source of light being the little that was slipping in through the cracks of the debris, some of the tiny flecks of light casting onto your heroes face, perfectly casting a lilac overlay, stretching down his cheeks. It was only now that you realize exactly who the Suneater was...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tamaki Amajiki… Your crush from middle school… the very same Tamaki who you had given your confession letter to on the last day of school, the same Tamaki you had ran from out of fear of rejection…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-ah… Amajiki...can...I uhm..” you had begun, glancing between the slumped over teen who’s face went slightly red from being directly addressed, his best friend, Mirio, grinning widely as he started to nudge his friends shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Tamaki! Are they your friend? You’ve never introduced me to them!” The golden boy chuckles as he looks down to his best friend before eyeing the letter and box in your hands, realisation flashing in his eyes like a lightbulb. “Hey are those gifts for Tamaki? Woah that’s so cute! Are you going to the same school as us?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You knew Mirios intentions were pure and that he was just being nice but all the questions made you faltering nerves shake as you noticed how Tamaki shyed away from you. His gaze avoiding your own as you nervously clenched the letter in your hands, shame started to bubble up in your body as the realisation of just how uncomfortable he was hit you. Some people from their class had even noticed the commotion and started to stare and whisper amongst theirselves, it was too much, it was all way too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I’m sorry!” You quickly spluttered out, shoving the box and letter into the boys arms before taking off like a frightened gazelle, rushing away from Mirios calls for you to come back. You never even saw or heard Tamaki’s response but you couldn’t go back now, it was done and you felt like a fool.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once you’d gotten away from those who had known about the incident you’d gone to the nurses office, faking illness to get home, to get away from the embarrassment. You’d been quickly believed by the nurse, afterall you were one of the more good intentioned students who rarely had to go to the office.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All you could do was go home and hide in your room, shame racking your core from the whole incident, you were just glad that it had been your last day at school.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Amajiki… I.. ah..” you stammer out before looking away from him with shame, pulling yourself out of his arms and curling up to sit against the counter, looking out to the ruined store. The entire front had caved in from the explosion, you had no way of escape through that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s… a back alleyway… maybe we can..” You mutter to yourself as you pull yourself up to your feet, walking to the kitchen door only to open it and see the entirety of it had collapsed in on itself, the only way you could go was into the basement…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s collapsed and.. I don’t know if there’s any way to get us out of here safely without the building collapsing on us… you… have a basement right? That’s the safest place for the both of us, it should be more stable then whatever’s keeping the building from falling on us” Tamaki spoke up as he dusted himself off and approached you from behind, squinting at the debris before looking down to the basement. He sounded so much more confident now… or maybe it was because of his heroic instincts, pushing him to keep you both safe? A small hum slips from your lips as you continue to ponder before sighing and nodding, did he even remember who you were? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay… there should be some an emergency lantern down there too… I think it’s battery operated though..” you add on as he starts to descend the stairs, lightly grasping your hand to guide you into the darkness but your body refuses to budge. “I-I can’t.. it’s… it’s so dark a-and...” You begin, your eyes squeezing shut as your breathing starts to grow irratic and frantic, you’d always been scared of the darkness. The thought of being unable to see when your eyes were open sent shivers down your spine, it made you feel so alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here (Y/N).. I’m not going to leave you.. but if we’re going to get through this we need to go down there, please… please trust me” he whispered out, stepping up to your level, his hand resting on your shoulders as he slips off his hood, exposing more of his face to you. Your breath shuddered as you reluctantly looked him in the eye, hesitating for a few moments before another rumble shakes through the building. He was right, you knew he was right and… you had faith in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Dont let go of me A-Amajiki… please… please don’t leave me alone..” you plead softly as your hand grasped his own, fingers intertwining with his own as another rumble shakes through the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never leave you a-and I’m not going to let go of you, I promise.” He reassures, gently leading you down the stairs, venturing further into the darkness, he takes just a moment to close the door to the basement, praying it provides more support for the walls before leading you further down. Thankfully your basement had to have vents put in place by the last health and safety inspection as a crisis countermeasure, you couldn’t be more thankful for the strict old man’s harsh judgments now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand clenches Tamaki’s even tighter as you both finally make it to the bottom of the stairs, his hand feeling along the walls for a light switch before flicking it, only to find that there was no power here too. A small hiss of disapproval slips from his lips before he carefully feels around for the lantern you had mentioned earlier, his other hand never releasing your own as he does so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-here.. I think… I think I remember where it is.” You finally speak up, joining his search as you blindly grasp one of the nearby tables, feeling for a drawer handle before pulling it open. Tamaki hums in acknowledgment before rooting through the drawer with you, eventually feeling a button on something that felt like a lamp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light finally filled the room as the lantern was switched on, casting shadows upon the different crates and the desk. A small relieved sigh slipping from the Suneater before he glances up to you with relief, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, that relief was short-lived as another rumble shakes through the ground before a near ear-shattering crash bellows from above you, the both of you quickly covering your ears as Tamaki quickly pushes you both up to the wall, staying as far away from the middle as you could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dizzying tremor only lasts for 10 or so seconds before it finally subsides, your gaze slowly raising up to see the stairwell completely littered with rubble from the building above you. A shuddering breath escaping you as the realization finally sets in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The both of you could have died if you stayed up there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I suppose… we’re stuck here until h-help arrives… I-it’s… it’s going to get pretty hot down here soon so… a-ah…” Tamaki trails off as he shrugs off his cloak and starts to undo the tactical vest on him, his cheeks glowing a bright red as he gestured to your attire. With a shaky smile and cheeks that rivaled a tomato you nod, pulling your jumper over your head, a small part of you was thankful that you’d decided to wear a vest top beneath it that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for you both to strip down to the minimum you were comfortable with, Tamaki was in his under bodysuit and had leant you the bottom robe part of his hero attire, leaving you in just your vest top and the robe. It had already started to heat up in the basement, all the heat trapped beneath the layers of rubble above your heads but… you were both alive. Silence was your only company as you both sat against the wall and used your discarded clothes as makeshift pillows with just the dim lantern as your light. Time past by as you both waited for the fight to be over and to be rescued, the basement seemed to grow hotter, more humid but there was a confusing sense of unease that settled over you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I… (Y/N)... you.. uh.. went to that other school then huh…” Tamaki finally speaks up, his words stuttering and voice laced with uncertainty as he broke the silence, but… with so much left unsaid between the both of you and nowhere to go, he knew there was no way to avoid it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah… ah.. my.. mom was surprised I didn’t go for UA… but.. I.. got my degree in the end… I.. Y’know… I kept up with the sports festival, I thought you were g-great… I didn’t realize you were Suneater though” you respond, keeping your gaze pinned onto the floor, your actions unknowingly being a mirror of his own. A small headache twinging at the back of your mind as your breathing starts to increase slightly, yet it felt like you had much… shorter breaths than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah I.. Me and Mirio really worked hard to become heroes..  I-I… wish we could have stayed in contact (Y/N)....” Everything was silent for a few moments before a sigh escaped him and he looked up to you, watching how the light flickers, sending shivers of shadows to travel across your face. “...Remember the… confession letter.. you gave me? Do….d-do you still…. f-feel the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your shoulders flinch at the question, biting your lip nervously as you try to figure out how to get out of this conversation but alas… just like the basement, there was no way out. You pause for just a moment longer before nodding, not trusting your own words to be stable as you pin your gaze to the ground, it was strange, everything felt a bit… confusing, like as if your body wasn’t processing it all quickly enough. Everything was silent save for the faint muffled echoes of a conflict going on above the two of you and your own heartbeats. It was like thunder in your ears, oh god was he going to scoff at you? Was he going to tell you to stay away? What was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A calloused hand cups your cheek and lightly pulls your gaze over to Amajiki, a blur of hair that reminds you of the night sky and closing violet eyes. Then you feel it, gentle lips pressing against your own, slightly chapped presumably from nervous biting but it just felt right. The heat of the basement seems to increase tenfold yet the space between the two of you quickly disappears as he pulls you closer while your arms wrap around his neck. A shaky whimper slipping from your lips as he pulls away, a heavy blush on his cheeks as he hesitantly nuzzles his forehead against your own, keeping his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I've loved you for so l-long… and it s-scares me… how I can’t get you out of my h-head… but… I knew that… i-if I didn’t do this now… I’d… I’d l-lose you again. Y-You make me feel confident and nervous at the same t-time… you always have done…” he confesses, his body trembling beneath your touch as the war of emotions waged on inside his head. You never thought Tamaki had ever… really thought anything more of you, especially seeing as you both had only known each other from counselling, the both of your class schedules used to clash but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..I guess I ran away for no reason back then huh?... ah… Amajiki-“ you begin only to be gently cut off by a soft press of his lips one more, a small shy smile gracing his lips as he glances to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Tamaki… please… please call me Tamaki…” he quietly prompts, his arms wrapping around you as he rested his forehead against your own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tamaki… mm…..can… we take this… I mean… are we… t-together now or..?” You begin, his name slipping off your lips like warm sweet honey, filling your heart with a soothing sense of peace which seemed to just burst into fireworks when he nodded. A small giggle slips from your lips as you hum happily before you began to feel lightheaded, your vision slowly darkening as Tamaki pulled away from you, looking to you with concern in his eyes, you can hear him whisper your name but it’s delayed and echoed in a strange way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing you saw before you blacked out was Tamaki frantically shouting something and a small ray of light slipping down from the basement stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you finally came back to consciousness, the first thing you could hear was a soft beeping, something warm wrapped around your hand and a weight upon your lap. Your head stung slightly as you opened your eyes but you soldiered through it, looking down to see Tamaki asleep with his head on your lap, his hand curled around yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you’re finally awake kid, Amajiki here sure was worried about yer” a voice calls out from the doorway, you quickly glance over to see Fatgum closing the door behind him as he enters the room with two coffees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… happened? Everything went really dark..” you gently ask, your fingers slowly finding their way to Tamaki’s head, combing through his soft locks idly as you look up to Fatgum, the large man shuffling over to the base of your bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you guys were lucky to get out of there, that vent that was supposed to keep you guys supplied with plenty of oxygen was destroyed. You both damn near suffocated, Amajiki only realised once you’d passed out from deprivation. Poor guy… he’s been blaming himself since he got more level headed, refused to leave your side too, we had to force him to at least wear an oxygen mask next to you. I’m not gonna lie, even I wouldn’t have realised the vent wasn’t working and I’ve been a pro for years.” The BMI hero explained as he looked down to Suneater, the sidekick looked exhausted from the constant worrying and anxiety even in his sleep. “You’re special to him… just… don’t mess the guy around ok? He’s kinda like a little brother to me Y’know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I promise, I’d never do that to him… he’s special to me too-“ you begin only to feel him stir in his sleep and raise his head a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… you’re… you’re ok.. I.. I’m sorry, I should have checked the room.. I-“ he began only for you to pull the oxygen mask off yourself and him, silencing his worries with the gentle reassurance of a kiss. Fatgum silently chuckles in relief, placing a coffee on the table  before quietly leaving the room. He didn’t have to worry about Tamaki, he had a feeling… you were going to be his best change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a big future out there after all and if Deku had taught him anything, anything could happen.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. OverHaul x NB!Reader: Painting of life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chisaki Kai would never forget that day, a meeting spurred by a mere accident, something that would change his life forever. He could remember it like it was yesterday, such a memory would forever be treasured in his heart, a part of him that he was convinced had long stopped beating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it had all started with him being too preoccupied with his phone, arranging plans with his subordinates, and discussing the next move. However, he hadn’t realized just how close he had strayed to the stores, close enough to crash straight into someone whose arms were full of supplies that had been bought. The books were strewn across the pavement alongside a transparent pencil case filled to the brim with sketching pencils and carefully wrapped charcoal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Ah! I’m so sorry!” Your voice cried out, kneeling down to start gathering up your books only to see white-gloved hands come to your aid, gathering them up as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, I admit I also was to blame and was too preoccupied, my apologies.” He smoothly reassures, pausing as he comes across an open sketchbook, it’s pages full of sketches of heroes, villains, and nature itself. The beauty of life captured within the pages from nothing but your own talent and your tools, he couldn’t help but be enamored by the talent before his eyes, looking up to question you further before they widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like he was in the presence of an angel, your eyes gleaming with a creative spark while an elegant aura seemed to just surround you, paint smudges upon your cheek, and the edge of your shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver traveled through his arm, electricity tingling through his being before it seems to simmer down as you smile up at him, this feeling… it was unlike anything he had felt before, he had to know more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re an artist? Is it your quirk or…” he trails off, his mouth felt strangely dry as the words seemed to just slip out of his reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake your head, standing up with some of your supplies within your arms while he holds the rest, looking at him with a gleam in your eye. “Oh? No, I don’t have a quirk sir, but..ah thank you… I don’t think I’m any good compared to… well, any other artist but… it means a lot”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but gawk slightly at your self-deprecation, how could you not think your own work was beautiful? You confounded him and intrigued him at the same time, he knew he couldn’t leave it at this, his curiosity refused to let it be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I help you take these home? There’s surely too much for you to carry all at once… maybe we can… talk as well?” You seem to consider his offer for a few moments before nodding, lightly gesturing with a tilt of your head for him to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is (Y/N), what’s yours? It’s nice to meet you!” You giggle, offering a hand out as you struggle to keep hold of the supplies with just one arm, your head tilted to the side as that smile seems to grow. Overhaul hesitates for a moment, glancing at the paint upon your hand with slight distaste before gritting his teeth as he tensely shook your hand before letting it go, relaxing as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Chisaki Kai, it’s nice to meet you too (Y/N)”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small hum slips from his lips as he recalls the memory, he couldn’t help but chuckle at his past behavior, his reluctance to touch you. Yet over time, you had broken down his walls, starting with just light touches to his hand every now and again, ensuring to back off whenever he looked uncomfortable. Slowly yet surely you wore it all down and he was thankful for it, exposing him to the wonders of your heart, the delicate moments of sweetness you seemed to radiate. The way you’d lightly wrap your pinky around his own gloves one in a crowd, a silent promise you both gave each other to not lose one another. Even as you pushed slightly for more and more you still respected his boundaries, backing off before things got too much for him. Yet he became addicted to your touch, it was as if an angel was blessing him with each feeling of skin against his gloves, the soft pressure of fingers against his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chisaki! Come on! There’s an open spot down here where we can watch the fireworks!” Pinkie entwined with his own as you guided him through the crowd, slipping into an old alleyway from the festivities before climbing a slightly rusty ladder all the way to the top. He pauses for a moment, eyeing the rust with disgust before pursuing you with vigorous strides, the sooner he was off the ladder the better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem quite excited by this, it's almost as if you planned…...it..” he trails off as he reaches the top, peering over the side of the building to see you setting out some thick blankets and pillows onto the rooftop from the bag that had been on your back. A small breathless chuckle escaping him as he hoists himself over and joins you, barely taking notice of his dirty gloves from the pure astonishment of what you had done for him. “You really didn’t need to, Angel”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wanted to! Now come on and sit down, they should be starting soon!” Flashing him a cheeky smirk as you sit down on your pillow, looking to the sky excitedly while he gets comfortable with his own pillow. There were no words spoken between the two of you and … you honestly didn’t need to say anything in these moments, it was perfect how it was. Even as Chisaki looked down to his now dirtied gloves with distaste before glancing at your hand, resting by your side as you watched the sky. An invitation to the young Yakuza, nothing more and nothing less, it took but a few seconds to decide what he wanted to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly slipping off his gloves and slowly reaching out to your hand, hesitating for a moment before resting his own beside yours. Only a few breaths pass before his pinkie reaches out to your own, quietly wrapping around it with nothing but a small happy sigh slipping from your lips as he finally truly touches you for the first time since you both met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fireworks blossom and explode across the sky, unknowingly signaling a new love,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A love that had blossomed within both of you, growing into a beautiful bloom that stood out amongst the field of past loves within your memories. A love that weathered through the times of doubt and uncertainty, no storm broke the stubborn passion, turning it from a simple blossom to a slowly emerging tree, firm and unyielding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Days passed by like the leaves that fall with autum breeze, some were spent with entwined fingers and stolen moments behind closed doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One particular evening the rain had been tapping upon your window as it continued to coat the world outside your door with an endless freezing shower. However you were happily tucked away in your blanket with nice hot drink within your hands and watching your favourite show, everything couldn’t be more perfect on your day off. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Knock knock knock”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>A small sigh slips from your lips as you unwillingly pull yourself from the heat of your cocoon and shuffle over to the door, setting your cup down on a table as you approach it. Glancing through the peep hole for just a moment before a startled gasp escapes you, quickly ripping the door open as the man before you stands completely soaked from the unyielding heavens.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Chisaki?! C-Come on get inside!” You squeak, quickly pulling him inside by the corner of his shirt, a small shudder ripping from your throat at just how wet the cloth was between your fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re soaking… Chisaki why were you going about without your coat? You’re going to catch a cold if you’re not careful!” Pulling a towel off your radiator as you chastise the young yakuza before drying his drenched hair with the warm towel, easing his shivers down just a little. The Yakuza says nothing, he just silently pulls his hand up to his mask and gently tugs it off before slipping his gloves off, both dropping to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His icey hands cupping you cheeks before lightly pressing his damp forehead against your own, a fragile whisper finally slipping from the man. “I...I finally know who I want to be… no… Who I need to be… I need…..to be someone you can be proud of…. Someone who you can be glad to be with… every...day of your life…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitates for just a moment before leaning forward and pressing his cold lips against your own, it was soft and gentle like the gentle brush of a petal against your skin. He treated you like you were divinity itself, to be worshipped and loved, his cold hands slipping down to your hips, seeking your warmth. Your hands slowly slipping up his drenched shirt, feeling the firmness of his chest beneath your fingers before slowly wrapping around his neck, lightly brushing through the damp locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Chisaki.... You’re...so...cold ah~” You quietly mewl, feeling his hands slowly grasp onto your thigh before slowly pulling your legs around his waist, your warmth flush against his icy body. His lips quickly pressing against yours once more as he pulls you even closer, pressing into your warmth and lightly nipping your lower lip with his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel….My sweet Angel… I love you, I love you more then anything... please, please let me show you how much I love you” Kai mumbles barely loud enough for you to hear as he slowly walks into the living room, kneeling down before the couch as he eases you down onto it, his kisses descending down to your neck. Every inch was gifted with his loving attention, soft kisses and gentle nips that slowly turned into light bites and gentle sucks. His tongue tracing along the markings on your neck before you stop him with just a soft touch of your hand, he looks up to you, wordless yet awaiting your orders, ready to be on your every beck and call if you asked him to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need this shirt off… you’re going to get sick…” You point out, starting to undo his tie before slipping it off and dropping it to the ground next to him. A small smile tugs on Kai’s lips as he grasps your wrist, pressing a kiss to your palm with a soft chuckle rumbling in his chest before he starts to undo his buttons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Numb fingers fumble clumsily against the buttons, unable to properly reach their goal until you gently stop him and do it for him. A soft happy sigh escaping him as you slowly press a kiss to his forehead as you undid the buttons that bound him to the cold fabric. You slip your fingers inside the shirt before gently pushing the fabric off his shoulders, revealing his toned chest. The shirt falls effortlessly to the ground as your body pressed against his before he gently helps you pull your own top off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So beautiful… what did I do to deserve you..” he softly praised wrapping his arms around your hips and began to slowly kiss down your chest. A small whimper escaping your lips as you press your lips to his forehead, gently wrapping your arms around his shoulders, your fingers quickly finding their way back to his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands slowly exploring your body as his lips worship every inch of skin, every touch was delicate and careful, as if he worried he’d break you with just a simple touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could…never change anything about you, you’re too perfect for me to alter… these hands…. my quirk… I’ll never use it against you.. and if I do use it on you… it will only ever be to save you, love… my love, hah…. someone I never thought I’d ever have..” lips pressing against your chest before slowly trailing down your stomach and even lower than that. His fingers deftly undoing your buttons and pulling down the zip before wrapping in the loops of your trousers, pausing slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, please…. allow me to make Love to your sweet body, let this… terrible sinner… repent for his sins and worship your body in the best way” rising back up to press his lips against yours before patiently waiting for your answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chisaki… you’re not a sinner… please stop thinking of yourself that way… it’s not… it’s not Overhaul who’s going to make love to me..” you begin, the yakuza’s eyes widening as you mention the side of him he’d always tried to hide from you. Before he could speak you gently cup his cheeks and pull him in close to kiss him sweetly, pulling away slightly to whisper. “It’s Chisaki Kai… who I love, please…. don’t hold back anymore”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips rapidly slam into your own, kissing you with all the passion and love he had in his body, he had to make sure you would know just how much he loved you, how much he needed you. Sucking on your lower lip almost harshly, eliciting a sweet gasp to escape you and giving him the entrance he needed, his tongue delving into your mouth to dance with your own. The taste of you was all he wanted, he yearned for it more than anything else in this corrupt world, he’d do anything… for you. The burning need for oxygen burns in both of your chests, pulling you apart with breathless gasps and whimpers. A light throbbing within your lips from the sweet abuse he had given, aching for more of him, more of this sweet love you both shared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more his lips press against your own before he slowly pulls off your trousers, revealing the cute panties you had been wearing. A soft humoured chuckle escapes him as he kisses the edge of your jaw before softly whispering in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel… you should be careful what you ask for..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He delicately pushes you onto your back on the couch, looming over you for a brief second before slowly kissing down your stomach and smirking as he kisses up your thigh, one of his hands grasping the soft fabric between his hands before it comes undone. The middle splitting in half with just a touch before he pulls it away, allowing it to reconstruct within his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want these getting destroyed now would we?..” The low purr sends shivers down your spine as he smirks against your thigh, pressing one last kiss to it before wrapping them around his shoulders and leaning forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips quickly find your sex, a low hum escaping him as he presses such tantalisingly sweet kisses to it. His tongue slowly slipping out to brush against it for just a second before rubbing against the more sensitive spots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mngh~ angel~ maybe I should write my name into your sex~ then you’ll always know who your body belongs to~ I’ll make you cum with just my name~” the teasing making softly whine at the mere thought, his fingers leave your thighs for just a moment before slipping into his mouth, coating them with his saliva. His lips releasing them with a soft pop before he circles your entrance, every movement teasing yet gentle, almost reverent in nature. One slowly slips into you as his mouth descends upon your sensitive bundle of nerves, tongue brushing against it unapologetically while his fingers searches for that spot that makes your knees weak. Your body felt so much more sensitive then usual, it was almost too much for a moment before you slowly calm down, his other finger slipping into you with much more ease then before now that you were relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so wet my angel~ so ready for me, everything about you is perfect, your scent, your expressions… your taste~ tantilising~ every inch of you~ Itadakimasu~” his lips pressing against your sex before his tongue teases the sensitive parts of you, his fingers however…. quickly curved, pressing against that one spot inside you that made you cry with needy desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C… H… I…” He begins, his tongue tracing the letters upon your sensitive nerves while his fingers trace them within you, one of your hands quickly entwining in his hair while the other grips the pillow behind your head. A shaky moan slipping from you as your thighs quiver around Chisaki’s head, you couldn’t help but keep glancing down at him… writing your name into your sex just as he had promised…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S...A...K…I…” his movements much rougher, making your legs quiver even more as you felt the knot within your core grow hotter and tighter, it was if a thousand fireworks were being lit within your core. The tingling sensation of the end drawing near and the pure desire setting your mind aflame, you wanted to give into the pleasure but you didn’t want it to be over so soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K...A...I” three simple letters yet they quickly proved to be the end for you, the taunt knot unravelling in an explosion of pleasure, sparking into your vision with white dots and toe curling ecstasy. A cool hand presses against your cheek as Chisaki slowly pulls away from your sex, gulping lightly as he swallows down your release. His fingers slowly slipping out of you, raising to his mouth as he takes a moment to lick his lips before he smirks down at you. Slowly licking your cum off of his hand before he leans down to kiss you, the taste of your cum and his saliva lingering upon his lips. His hips curl against your own, his clothed cock pressing against your entrance, hard with arousal and need, however he focused on your lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok my love?~ do you want to stop here or are you good to continue?~” he whispers between kisses as your arms wrap around his shoulders, a content sigh escaping you before you finally manage to form your answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m ok, please… please don’t stop, I need you… I want you so bad” The gentle pleas pulling a smile at his lips as he presses a kiss against your lips again while pulling down his trousers and boxers. With a content sigh he slowly slips into you, inch by inch. Needy whimpers and low moans filling the air between you, it was hard to discern who they belonged to as you both pressed even closer to eachother. The heat between your body’s was heavenly, you wanted nothing more then to just spend the read of your life with this man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-it’s… so warm.. a-ah… my angel~ I-I love you, I love you so much… My love.. my life” Chisaki barely manages to pant out as he finally fully sheaths himself within you, your legs right around his waist and nails digging into his back. After a few moments of getting used to the feeling he slowly starts to thrust into you, his forehead pressing against your own as the heat within the both of you seems to grow even more intense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re one my Angel~ Nothing can change how intertwined our hearts are, you… might just be my soulmate~ my dear sweet love~.. run away with me~ away from the clan~ away from this cruel path of mine~” his words more like that of a prayer as he kisses your neck, your jawline, everything his lips could reach. His thrusts starting to get deeper and harder but still keeping a slow place, this wasn’t all about carnal pleasure afterall. This was his love, as pure and devoted as the man was to you, nothing could ever change that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chisaki… Chisaki~” you moan out, his name a mantra upon your lips as you curve your hips into his, your body tightening around him in an attempt to just feel more of him. A small startled gasp escapes Chisaki as your nails dig deeper into your back before a low moan escapes him followed by the gentle plea of more. The thought of you marking his back up until he was bruised and covered in the cuts from your nails made him shiver with arousal. Your nails dig into his back more as his pace slowly starts to increase, pounding against that spot within your core that made the stars come to life before your eyes. The rope within your core taunt and ready to snap at any moment, yet you held it back the best you could, you just wanted to cum with Chisaki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m close!~ please Chisaki~ Please, Please, Please cum with me!~” you beg, tears starting to well up in your eyes as the pleasure becomes nearly overwhelming, his gaze flickering to your tears for just a second before he kisses them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of.. of course my love~ Hhh~ cum with me~ Angel please~” he moans out as his hips begin to snap against yours with incredible speed, the pleasure was too much to handle, snapping the thin strand of restraint you had. A loud mewl slips from your lips as your walls tighten around the Yakuza’s cock, your nails digging into his back as your ankles lock behind his back. The sudden tightness pulling a sharp moan from the criminal whose thrusts quickly go out of rhythm as his climax quickly envelops his senses. A sharp bite to your shoulder makes you gasp and tense up slightly before you begin to softly whimper and mewl as the heat of his seed fills you up, completely distracting you from his claim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you remain still for a moment, just panting and revelling in the highs of your arousal before he slowly starts to pull out of you, inhaling sharply at the sensitivity. You could barely move as he kneels between your legs, smiling down at you, cherishing the sight of your reddened cheeks and love struck eyes. After just a moment you finally regain some feeling in your legs and start to shuffle over so he could lay behind you which he quickly obliged. His chest flush against your back as he pulls the blanket that had been long since forgotten over the both of you, his lips pressing against the bite against your shoulder, sucking it lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so.. perfect my love and… with this?~ no one will doubt that you belong to me just as I belong to you… my sweet angel~” he whispers, smiling softly as you turn to kiss him before snuggling against his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been years since that night but as he laid beside you in your bed, surrounded by the walls of the home you both lived within. He knew that he was greatful to whoever was up there that had blessed him with you, that someone like him could find love and be able to change back from the cruel path he had chosen. Now as he leaned over you and kissed your forehead before pulling you close as he laid back down..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he had made the right choice that day, the choice to pursue you and devote his life to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You held his fragile heart within your hands and instead of breaking it, you gave him yours as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sapling of your love had now grown into a tree that protected the little garden of your life, the future that you would both face, hand in hand until the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The perfect painting of love and peace.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Iida x Delinquent! NB! Reader - Hated by life itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Readers Quirk - Command (user is able to make their target do whatever they say as long as they look them directly in the eye, target can resist.<br/>Overuse gives migraines and nosebleeds)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“(Y/N)! Get your feet off the table! You’re disrespecting this school’s property- You’re not even wearing a tie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, it was yet another day at UA, the classroom was buzzing with activity, Bakusquad was goofing off with you and Dekusquad was being good. Speaking of being good, Mr goody-two-shoes was on your case again, just as you expected though, you loved pissing him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Get lost already four eyes” you sneered, Denki and Mina snickered at your little argument with Iida, it was just a common thing at this point. Bakugo used to be the one picking fights with the strict student but it quickly got old for him, now you were the one who liked to torment the poor guy. Honestly, you didn’t know why he still tried to get you to behave, personally you pegged him for a masochist because he seemed to just love losing a fight against you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As the class representative I would have to report your lack of school conduct to the teacher who will in turn-“ he rambled on while you rolled your eyes, jeez, this stuff again? You knew for a fact he’d reported you multiple times, heck your parole officer kept bringing it up. Not that you really have a shit anymore, you knew the teachers had given up on you at this point and all the other classes knew that any day now you were going to get sent to prison... again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, you didn’t know why Nezu fought for you that day, saying that he saw a spark in you... what a load of shit, sure the hero business would be a good source of money, beat up some dudes for money? Nothing new to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this stuff about being good? About being a proper student?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was starting to piss you off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, class rep I don’t give a fuck” you began, putting your feet down before getting up to your full height, while you weren’t quite towering over Iida you were definitely on his level. “Wanna know something that none of you seem to understand? I don’t care. I don’t care about your shitty rules and all of this for the greater good shit. You know I’ve gone to Juvy, right? Nah of course not” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class went quiet at your venomous tone, even Denki and Mina had gone silent, sure they’d all heard you bite back at Iida and Bakugo but this time you genuinely sounded pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See this on my ankle? That’s to make sure I’m not being bad. I’m supposed to report every time I use my quirk and call my parole officer three times a day. If I so much as step a toe out of line, I get hella reprimanded, who knows, maybe they’ll kick me out, put me in jail, and get me out of all of y’all’s hair. After all, none of you really think I’m going to be a hero, hell no one in this school fucking does.” Iida didn’t move as you practically ranted at him, all that anger that had been building up inside of you, at the dumb band on your ankle, at the police, at the school, at the gang you grew up in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At yourself. It all finally broke free, no one expected you to finally snap, to finally let it all out, It was just more then they had expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Not going to say anything? Thought so... Y’know what... fuck this, I’m going home” you spat out, slinging your bag over your shoulder before starting to storm out only for Iida’s hand to grip your arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wait, you don’t have to go, we can tal-“ Iida began but at this point, it was all white noise, you didn’t even realize you’d turned to look him in the eye, the entirety of your eyes going a vivid purple while your pupil had lit up into enchanting white as your quirk began to activate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me, Iida.” You growled out, the hero in training flinching at the command as a dark purple started to seep into the skin of his arm. His grip struggling for a few moments before he finally let you go, the purple starting to fade as you stormed off. You didn’t even care that Mr All Might was calling after you, trying to get you to stop but you just didn’t listen, wasn’t like he could do anything to you anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all... you couldn’t help him properly that day you and Bakugo got captured anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your body shuddered at the memory as you practically vaulted down the stairs, it was your fault, your fault he lost his damn quirk. If you’d been able to keep it together and command that damn All for one guy to stop moving. Hell... you were lucky you had even managed to pull off using your quirk on him, he didn’t have eyes but... you’d looked at the place where he had eyes and you were able to... “slip in” as you call it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just hadn’t expected the guy to have such a strong will, strong enough to completely overpower your mind and render you almost completely useless. You were barely able to even keep yourself away from the other villains and escape with Bakugo and the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“(Y/N)! Bakugo They’re barely moving! What happened?!” Iida shouted out, his voice barely able to be heard over the wind soaring by your ears. The class rep had to hoist you onto his back to keep you from falling to your demise, the brief scent of aftershave, and some expensive coffee lingering on his clothes even now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They tried to command the guy who’s fighting All Might! I don’t know what that bastard did but (Y/N) just started bleeding like crazy!” Bakugo bellowed out before preparing to slow down the group’s descent with his explosions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)! Wait!” Iida’s voice cried or as you started walking to the front gate, the rain starting to pour down upon the both of you, soaking your clothes and making you shiver. A groan escaping you as you turn around, quickly locking eyes with the student who was rapidly gaining on you with his quirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Don’t come any closer!” You snapped, barely able to slip in just in time, making the class rep seize up from the unexpected command and trip, tumbling to the ground before he managed to pull himself up to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For god’s sake listen to me for one minute!” The man snapped, pulling himself to his feet and starting to approach, his tenacity really pissed you off. He could be so stubborn about shit that he didn’t need to be involved in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! How about you fuck off and-“ you begin only to stop as you realize his eyes were closed, he was actively avoiding your quirk just to get you to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Listen to me for one second! I know that you do have what it takes to be a hero (Y/N)! If you didn’t you would have been kicked off long ago. But you weren’t because you TRY your best even if the other classes talk about you because you’re so damn stubborn like Midoriya! You claim that you’re too far gone to be a hero yet I see you study for every single test! You actively try to improve your quirk and you tried to save All Might! You saved your Midoriya, Tsu, and Mineta in the USJ attack from Shigaraki and you tried to save Bakugo in the camp even though there was a target on your back too!” Iida snapped, finally getting close enough to you to clumsily place his hands on your shoulders. For the first time, you were silent, you didn’t retaliate or snap back like usual, you just... listened. Back when you were growing up in the suburbs around gangs, you’d quickly learned that sometimes you had to listen when someone was shouting in your face. Strangely you respected Iida for that, he wasn’t afraid to tell you when you were wrong, even if you didn’t want to admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had a rough past yes. But if you’re such the criminal that you claim you wouldn’t be trying to change, you wouldn’t be making so much of an effort in your classes. You care and you push yourself more then the others realize! And it scared me so much that you don’t realize how good you truly are! You don’t realize how much the teachers believe in you! How much the class believes in you! How much I believe in you!” He finishes off before slowly opening his eyes and offering a small soft smile upon his own lips before patting your shoulder once more and pulling you in for a rather awkward hug. You don’t react at first, too stunned to really do anything but allow him to do as he wishes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You... d-dumbass, acting like I’m some sort of…” You begin before you sigh, rising a hand up to lightly pat his back and look away from him with a sigh and rubbing your cheek with the back of your hand. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hero?... I think you are one (Y/N), now… come on, let’s go back inside” The class rep begins as he wraps an arm around your shoulder, starting to guide you inside before you stop and lightly tug on his tie. The action startling him and pulling him over to look you in the eyes before a small scoff escapes your mouth, your back slouched over as usual while you look away with a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull that crap again Iida and... you’ll regret it, so just… y’know just keep this between us ok?..” you mutter as you finally look back to him, you weren’t looking at him harshly for once, instead it felt a bit more raw, a bit more vulnerable. That moment, everything seemed to just slow down and his eyes softened as you both just remained in eachothers presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had both done wrong in your lives, pursuing vengeance in Iida’s case while in your case you grew amongst the worst of humanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had always believed that you were hated by life itself, cursed to pursue a life where you would achieve nothing more then barely a meal in you and the lingering regret from the sins of your past, the wrongs you had committed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand gently cups your cheek, brushing his thumb over it tenderly before leaning in as the rain flowed down your cheeks, his lips pressing against your own. The touch soft and gentle yet so clumsy and new at the same time, It was terrifying yet despite it all, it felt right.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been years since that day and you’d kept your word and continued to try your best, working to become the hero you promised to be and you did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)! You forgot your lunch! Really as a teacher and a hero you should really keep on top of your possessions!” Iida- no.. Ingenium scolded as he walked through the door of your classroom, his helmet beneath his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww you do care about me four eyes~ Shouldn’t you be working right now?” You playfully prodded as he passed you your lunch, a soft blush raising to his cheeks as he glances away for just a moment. “Well, I’ll make us dinner tonight, just don’t be late home dumbass” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I promise I will do my best to get home on time My Star, You have a good day now” He chuckled, leaning forward to kiss you softly, his hand finding it’s way to the promise ring upon your finger before a small smile grows on his face, the stern expression melting away to a soft loving gaze, a gaze he saved for only you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Speaking of promises… I think there’s one I need to keep soon, Daisuki.. My Star”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Present Mic x NB! Reader: Hey there Delilah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>“Hey, it’s Delilah, </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>don’t you worry about the city I play your music, close my eyes and it feels like you’re right here with me every time,</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Baby, I miss you but it’s fine, I swear I’m fine, </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>I read an article about you in the paper Said that you were gaining traction and your music's made you famous as it should </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Doing things I always knew you could,</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Doesn’t it feel good”</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hizashi couldn’t help but sigh as he leaned against the wall, adjusting his earbuds slightly as he looks around for you, it’s been years since the two of you had seen each other in person and he couldn’t wait to see you again. Fidgeting upon the spot as he fiddled with the corner of his jacket, tapping his fingers upon the wall, restless and excited yet also a gnawing feeling of anxiety growing within. What if you weren’t still interested in being his friend? What if you weren’t the same lil listener who messaged him every day since you moved to America?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Damn, he could remember the day you told him like it was yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo Lil Listener! How’s it hanging!? Come on aren’t you super pumped for the Practical test?! Like we’re going to be in U.A faster then you can say lickety spit!” Hizashi bellowed out as he hoisted himself over the fence that separated your homes, a wide grin upon his face that quickly faltered at your distressed expression. “Yo… Everything all right? You’re giving off some super unhappy vibes right now… Hey.. hey come here” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His arms quickly wrapping around you and pulling you close to his chest as you sniffled and rubbed at your eyes, tears streaming down your cheeks as you looked up to your best friend before hugging him back. The two of you silent as he gently rubbed your back, waiting for you to calm down before pulling away slightly, his shades slipping down slightly from the hug, revealing his moss-green eyes from behind the dark veil. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I’m… I’m not going to U.A, Yamada… I...I..” Your voice trailing off as his brow furrows in confusion before he smiles softly, brushing your tears away with his thumb before that smile of his brightens up even more.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Well even if we aren’t in the same school, we’re still going to be the like greatest of friends! That’s what you’re worried about right?” however the shake of your head makes him falter even more as confusion swirls in his mind, just why couldn’t you go to U.A? There had to be so much more to this then he realized.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re….we’re moving on the day of the exam...to...to America, Mom and Dad want me to go to some dumb high school over there...”  you manage to whisper out as you shyly avert your gaze, not wanting to see the heartbroken look on his face at the news, the both of you had grown up as neighbors, after all, you’d never been apart before. You both knew each other since you were babies, going to school together, hanging out after school, having sleepovers almost every weekend, now for the two of you to suddenly be parting after so much time…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?! But U.A is like one of the best! Why would they move you away?!” The question hanging in the air as you start to get a little uncomfortable, glancing away before a small sigh escapes you. However, his hands quickly cup your cheeks, gently guiding your gaze back to his, he was always so patient with you, ready to listen and wait for you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because...of my quirk, there’s a training program over there and America is… is more relaxed with quirks and U.A is so targeted in the Provisional license exams… We leave on the d-day of the practical exam” You finally answer, your fingers turning to mist as if to demonstrate the quirk but more tears just well up, spilling down your cheeks before Hizashi pulls you into a tight hug.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well… Then I promise I’ll see you off! Even if I have to run down myself! And no matter what we’re still going to talk, We can use d-discord and keep in contact because… because once you get your license and complete school you…. You can come home! I’m not giving up on you! You’re my favorite Listener and… You’re my best friend” His hands finding you’re own and quickly entwining your fingers with his, looking down into your eyes with a wide, bright smile. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>“Oh, you’re far away from me</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>But oh, I know that you’re happy</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>That’s how things should be</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Yeah, that’s how things should be</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>I keep that picture of the two of us together</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>In that shoebox in my closet, I look at it so much it’s tattered on the ends</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>And I wonder when we’ll meet again</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Will you hold me then?”</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People began to walk out of the gate as your plane unloaded its passengers, so many people passing him by, tourists, transfer heroes, foreign exchange students… yet he couldn’t find you amongst them all. Worry starting to bubble up within him as he looked around a bit more frantically for you, he was desperate to see you again, it had been almost eight years since he had seen you in person, the last time being when you came back for a small holiday. But you wouldn’t be going back to America this time, this time you were staying in Japan to work at U.A with him, this time you were staying home and you weren’t leaving him. Yet as he watches the gate with such eager anticipation, he couldn’t help but remember the day you left for America, a memory engraved into his mind, mulling amongst the unspoken regrets and past wishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woah?! Yamada where are you going?!” One of his friends called out as he tore out of the gate, bolting down the path to where his bike was, clumsily unlocking it from its bike lock before hopping onto it and racing off. Your flight took off in the next 30 minutes and he knew you’d be there in the next 20, if he put his all in, he can catch up to you and wish you goodbye. Hell, he didn’t want to say goodbye to you, you were the one person he wanted to stay around, you made his life so much brighter, so much more fun and he just couldn’t imagine a life without you. A few cars beeped at him for his reckless cycling as he weaved through short cuts and cars, it was dangerous but he needed to see you before you left, he needed to say goodbye. A particularly sharp bump knocking his shades to the ground but he didn’t have time to stop and get them, he had to catch up to you even if he was disheveled. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The airport quickly coming into view of the young teenager as he hopped off his bike, not even securing it properly as he ran into the airport, looking around fervently for you. “Come on! Please don’t tell me I’m too lat- !! Wait!” His voice booming across the airport much to some of the other passersby dismay in hopes of you stopping, just a step away from entering the airport gate until you heard his voice. You turn your head, eyes slightly puffy from crying, however, they quickly widened the moment you saw Hizashi, dropping your backpack as you run over to your best friend, leaping into his awaiting arms. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-You Dummy! I thought y-you weren’t going to make it!” Fingers gripping his jacket tightly as you buried your face into the blonde’s shoulder, his hair a mess from the rush and he was covered in sweat but you didn’t care. His arms wrapping around you tightly as your parents wait, impatiently tapping their feet for your little goodbye to be over and done with, not that the two of you really cared at that moment.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Me? Not make it? H-Heh, not a chance Lil Listener, I wouldn’t miss this for the world, just… just promise me you’ll keep talking to me through Discord, please… I don’t want to lose you” His voice was a soft, gentle plea as he pulled away slightly, still softly panting from the rush but all that exhaustion didn’t matter right now, he made it. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He made it for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course… Hizashi, I’m not going to stop talking to you, you’re c-crazy if you think I could ever forget you, you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not! Just don’t you go forgetting about me ok!” you retaliate with a small sniffle, smiling softly as he manages a bright smile just for you. He was about to say something when your dad interrupts rather rudely,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We have to go, Finish this quickly will you?” Hizashi sending a quick scowl at the older man before looking back to you with a soft sigh, reluctantly pulling away but still holding your hands. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll call you later? Just…. Ah, screw it” He begins before pulling you close and pressing his lips against your own, it was impulsive and rash yet after a few moments you quickly melt into it. Your hands resting on his chest while his own lightly grasp your shoulders, the two of you parting slightly as a small happy sigh escapes him. You were both quiet for a moment before you both reluctantly part, slowly letting your hands part as you start to walk back to the gate, pausing for just a moment to look back and smile at him one last time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll call you later… See you later Hizashi”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>“Oh, you’re far away from me</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>But oh, I know that you’re happy</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>That’s how things should be</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Yeah, that’s how things should be</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>I know a thousand miles is far</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>So thank god for those late night calls</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>And letters that you write me every day</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>And yeah our friends make fun of us</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>But we can laugh along because we know our love is strong enough to stay</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Baby, I can promise you the first time I laid eyes on you</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>I knew my world would never be the same</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>And you’re to blame”</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every day you called each other, either in your mornings and his nights or his mornings and your nights, the timezones making it difficult to contain contact but you both kept up with each other, even as your schedules got even more chaotic with your internships and work studies. However the late night and early morning calls made it all so much more bearable and you slowly fell more and more in love with each other, even going as far as starting to call him before his late-night radio show that he started after U.A. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mngh~ Good morning Hizashi, You getting ready for bed?” You mumble into the phone as you start to pull yourself out of bed, your hair messy from sleep as you slowly rub your eyes, a small chuckle slipping from the young hero.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mhm, Hey lets vid call! I want to see your cute face before I sleep!” The request making your cheeks flush a deep red as you quickly start to sort your appearance out before his voice chimes up once more. “Don’t worry about how you look, you’re cute no matter what Lil Listener!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a few moments, you connect to the vid call, the screen loading for just a second before the image of your favorite hero popped up onto the screen, the man chuckling as he laid on his side in his bed, his hair completely cleaned of all the gell and hair spray that usually kept it up and now just loosely flowing over his shoulders. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww, You’re so cute!” He lightly complimented before yawning softly, rubbing the back of his neck before settling into his pillow a bit more and resting his phone against a spare pillow while you went about your morning getting ready. The two of you casually talking about Hizashi’s day and your plans for the day, it was easy to just talk about anything with him, deep down you knew you’d never be able to achieve anything like this with anyone else. He was like your soulmate, the one person who understood you better than anyone else in the world, in your eyes he was perfect. All of his little quirks and habits made you smile no matter what and he always knew how to cheer you up even when you were in your worst moods. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly you began to notice that he’d stopped responding to your plans and soft breathing was your only response, with a small smile you glance back to the phone to see him cuddling up to his pillow with a soft snore escaping him. He was so adorable like this…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww… you must have been so tired… Goodnight Hizashi, I love you”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>“Hey, it’s Delilah, thinkin' 'bout you from the city</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>And I’m counting down the days until I’ve got you right here with me by my side</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>But until then I’ll close my eyes</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>And dream about you every night</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>I’ll love you from New York tonight”</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hizashi!” Your voice called out from the crowd as you lightly budged your way through the groups of passersby before rushing over to him, the pro heroes' eyes widening with joy as he runs to join you. Your suitcase was quickly dropped as you leaped into his arms, catching you effortlessly and even spinning around with you in his arms, his lips press against your forehead before quickly finding your lips. Your arms quickly wrapping around his shoulders as he held you close, butterflies swirling in your stomach as the crowd starts to part, some of the passerby's starting to point out that you were both pro heroes and taking pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here… You’re finally here, God… I missed you so much, please don’t leave me again Lil listener, I can’t take you leaving me again” Hizashi whispered as he held you in his arms, pressing his face into the crook of your neck as you rubbed his back, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you, never again Hizashi… I love you so much” Your whispers bringing a bright smile to his face as he pulls away slightly, entwining his fingers with your own as he gazed down into your eyes with so much love and adoration. He’d loved you for so many years, while you both hadn’t been by each other's sides for the past 8 years… he knew that nothing would change how he felt about you, how much he loved you, and how much you loved him. Slowly, he sank down to one knee, slipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out an elegant green velvet box and pulled his shades off, slipping them into his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’ve loved you for so long, even though the distance but... even through all of that, all of the distance and trails we’ve had both gone through, I know you’re the only one I can ever love, so please...my lil listener…Will you be my co-star in this rocking show we call life?” He finally confessed, looking up to you with that charming smirk of his as he opened the velvet box, revealing a silver engagement ring, the band is formed of music notes while the middle held an extravagant diamond. Your heart-stopping in your chest before it swells with warmth and joy, tears filling your eyes before you quickly wrap your arms around him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes! Yes! Yes! A-A thousand times yes! Oh goodness… Hizashi I…” You trail off before kissing him, completely oblivious to the light applause around you from the small crowd that had gathered, feeling his hand cup your cheek as he passionately kissed you back before parting slightly to slip the ring onto your finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much… My little Listener and nothing will change that, nor distance or the worst argument, I’ve loved you from Japan for so long and now you’re finally in my arms, good luck getting rid of me now!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>